<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, Nice To Meet You (Reprise #3) &amp; I Hate Everything But You (Reprise) by bernard_greybridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484013">Hello, Nice To Meet You (Reprise #3) &amp; I Hate Everything But You (Reprise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge'>bernard_greybridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Song fic, it’s just them holding their kid and singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Greg hold their daughter for the first time and want to sing her some songs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Bunch/Greg Serrano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello, Nice To Meet You (Reprise #3) &amp; I Hate Everything But You (Reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have literally never watched a single episode, but I adore Skylar Astin, and spent most of New Year’s Eve and Day watching videos of the songs from the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Rebecca held her daughter in her arms for the first time on the hospital bed, Greg right by her side and her friends surrounding them in the hospital room, she couldn’t help but sing.</p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you.<br/>
You were inside of me.”</p><p>Greg laughed wetly before joining in.</p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you.<br/>
You have my heart.”</p><p>Teary eyed, Rebecca thought about how she grew up with her own mother.</p><p>“Pleased to make your acquaintance, daughter.<br/>
I’ve spent many years gaslit by my mother.”</p><p>Greg took her hand reassuringly before singing the next lines.</p><p>“But now that you’re here, we’re so glad we grew.<br/>
‘Cause it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Rebecca turned to him, heart in her throat.</p><p>“I mean,<br/>
Are we ready for this?<br/>
This is all new to us.<br/>
The only ones prepared,<br/>
Were my egg and uterus.”</p><p>Greg’s hold on her hand tightened.</p><p>“A kid is a kid.<br/>
And she has your face.<br/>
We will both learn in time and in place.”</p><p>With a sigh, Greg turned back to their daughter.</p><p>“Hello, nice to meet you.<br/>
We share chromosomes.<br/>
Hello, nice to meet you.<br/>
You’re kind of, me.”</p><p>Rebecca was crying again as she pulled her closer.</p><p>“So since you're both the future,<br/>
And kind of a mirror.<br/>
I'll tell you right now that life really gets better.”</p><p>The new parents leaned against each other as they sang the last lines.</p><p>“All I can say is make the most of your days.<br/>
Well, anyway,<br/>
It's nice to meet you.”</p><p>Later, after visiting hours were over and their friends all had to leave, Greg placed a soft kiss on Rebecca’s cheek, before brushing his lips on the top of their daughter’s head. With just them around, he started singing, too.</p><p>“I hate the phrase ‘Love conquers all’, and I hate that it's true.<br/>
'Cause I want to not hate things when I'm with you.<br/>
You love so many things and you have so much fun.<br/>
It makes me wish my hating days were done.<br/>
And there's one thing I need you to hear.<br/>
I'll always love you and our daughter, dear.”</p><p>Greg continued with a shy grin.</p><p>“I hate the sound of my voice when I sing.<br/>
But you like it, so there’s nothing I can do.<br/>
Oh yes, I hate everything,<br/>
But you two.”</p><p>With unbridled joy and love, Rebecca planted her lips firmly against Greg’s, before pressing her forehead against his chest, cradling their daughter in her arms, a wide and dopey smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m @berning_bridges on Twitter and bern-the-bridge on Tumblr! Happy New Year~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>